1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy guns and more particularly, to a firing control mechanism for toy gun that allows control of single-shot, 3-shot continuous firings multi-shot continuous firing, or safety lock mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular air-soft guns do not produce an anti-personal force, however they are designed like a real gun, for example, they have an outer appearance like a real gun or produce a feedback vibration. With respect to firing control, an air-soft gun, for example, the design of Taiwan Patent Publication Number 334844 allows selection of the function of single-shot, 3-shot continuous firing, multi-shot continuous firing, or safety lock mode.
The firing control mechanism according to Taiwan Patent Publication Number 334844 comprises a bolt, a hammer, a trigger, a hammer hook, a continuous firing control rod and a switch. The switch is located on one side of the gun body, having an operation lever. Further, a link is provided inside the gun body, having a cut to match the operation of the trigger. The location and width of the cut are determined subject to actual requirements such as the operation of safety lock, single-shot, 3-shot and multi-shot. Further, ratchet wheel and pawl may be added to match the hammer hook and continuous firing control rod.
Further, the hammer and the ratchet wheel are pivotally connected together by an axle. The ratchet wheel is for rotation in one single direction, having on its one side two series of teeth each including two shadow teeth and one deep tooth. By means of forcing the pawl into engagement with the shadow teeth or deep tooth, 3-shot continuous firing control function is achieved. However, this design does not teach the way how to have the ratchet wheel be rotated in one single direction. The invention has been accomplished to prevent reverse rotation of the ratchet wheel, assuring positive firing control.